Reign of Terror and Blood
by Demon's Poet
Summary: (Cracky, I think anyways.) Hi, my name is Issei Hyoudou...and I am Diablo. No, not a Devil. THE DEVIL! The youngest yet strongest prime evil, ya know, four-arms, lord of terrors and nightmares and all that hoodoo voodoo shit? Yeah...kinda sad now that I think about the past. I was so fucked up after all that shit. Oh well... Though I do miss my daughter. poor girl...(Heavy AU)
1. Chap 1:Hello!

You know, you never really know people right? Heh, I know that fact more than anyone…ah are my manners. I am Issei Hyoudou, or as I was better known as, Diablo, Lord of Terror. At least in my past and before my rebirth. My daughter, Leah...ah now that was a complicated situation right there...And then her mother wanting to revive me and all that mixing it was well...Hell.

Admittedly when I awoke I was NOWHERE near the right mindset. And finding out my own flesh and blood was acting as my vessel well...let's just say I was PISSED! Absolutely. Though, now that I think back. I feel myself was more of an idiot. It actually brings tears to my eyes sometimes. I wasn't a bad guy, honest! I just, looked different. Most people were intimidated by me. Fear my power. Like that angel dude, what was his name? Impirus? Impers? No no….Um, IMPERIUS! That's it! Imperius...ahh, asshole that he was. Did you know I used to actually be a good friend of his before I unlocked my full power. The fuckin' asshat he was, threw me down to the underworld. Ah, that was a fun day.

And to think, I got him that position of his. Anyways, I was ultimately defeated...by a group of idiots….ugh...there was the stupid barbarian to start with. He, well let's just put it as, he was a dumbass. Straight up, dumb as a sack a bricks….

Then the wizard, pretty thing she was. Had a nice ass, sadly...while she was good at magic, she was not good at talking to people...Like, at all. So high and mighty, and acted like a know it all.

That sexy crusader and demon hunter chicks were next. Let me put it this way, one was the mirror opposite of the other. Loud brash, quiet uncaring….Yeah...It was one of them situations. Not to mention their little group of followers...The only one I could even begin to believe had any brain power, was the strange monk. Now he, while weird, was smart. Like, REALLY smart. And a good sense of humor too if you believe the conversation we had in the afterlife.

Ah- Anyways. Yeah, I'm again Issei Hyoudou, reincarnation and or, well more just Diablo remade with a human form…Though even I admit, I am sexy- Ah enough of this self mental shit. Time to move on.

* * *

A slightly loudish yawn originated from a brown haired teen who was currently sitting in a tree. Relaxed with his school jacket open. His red t-shirt showing with a fiery pattern of a darkish yellow and pilot-blue, allowing it to seem like the entire shirt was made up of that flaming pattern.

His eyes slightly open, the iris having an orangish glow to it as for an exotic flavor. Most people originally thought it was contacts, but he proved it to be his original eye color. His brown hair had grown longish in the back, reaching down to his mid-back with it, but the rest kept short in it's original style. His left leg pulled up and his right one hanging down and out of the tree that he was resting in. All in all, he just looked like a lazy teen skipping out on class. As usual for him.

Then again, he was already doing fourth year level class work with little to no trouble so he didn't even care. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he looked over toward the school building, or more particular, the corner that a large amount of noise was coming from.

Then suddenly, two people, guys in specific came sprinting around the corner and running past, yelling in fear and horror as if- OH it was those two. He watch them run past and around another corner in attempt to escape what he- Yep he was right. Kendo club, third time TODAY! Damn, what are those perv's trying to do, set a record?

The group of maybe, four or five girls stopped by the tree he was in and looked around before one of them looked up to see him. "Hey! Issei, did you see where those two idiot's went!?" She slightly shouted up to him. He looked to her with a quirked brow before getting a lopsided grin on his face.

"Yeah...I did, but~ What's in it for me to get involved?" He asked with a chuckle. She looked at him before blushing slightly and mumbled something. Though the girls were confused he chuckled and hopped down and placed a hand on top of the girls head. "Don't worry 'bout it. Only teasin' ya'." He then pointed off into the direction of the old school building. "They went to hide in there I do believe. They were heading that way last I saw 'em." He told the girls before giving them a two finger salute and walking off. He was gonna head off campus. Bored out of his mind.

Much to his chagrin though, he knew he was being watch, looking over his shoulder he looked at a window that was attached to the old school building to see a red head staring at him. He grinned and winked at her, making her blush before he continued on his path.

* * *

' _Who was that boy?'_ Thought the redhead female staring at the now retreating brown haired male.

"Oh~ What do we have here~?" A sudden voice jolted the red lady out of here thought faster than a lighting bolt as she whipped around to look at her vice president looking over shoulder at the boy she was staring at. She had a playful grin on her face. "Does our dear president have a crush?"

This made the girl sputter a bit blushing. "W-w-what!? Akeno! Don't be ridiculous!" She said sharply and a bit too loud as it got the attention of the other two occupants of the room.

A simple silence said it all… Well that and a blunt young freshmen. "...crush." She said flatly which made everyone look at her blankly as she seemed to leave simply no room for discussion about it before going back to eating her sweets.

* * *

Sitting with his legs dangling off the edge of the bridge with cars driving and head bouncing around as he swung his legs without a care in the world, at least that was till a sudden, and a very slight, tremor. Like, so slight only ants (or those who are more incline) could feel it at all. His eyes darted to the side to see a youngish girl in appearance, but the energy radiating off her said something else.

She stared at Issei for the longest time, and him, a half-assed one eyed stare back. Before she started acting shy. "A-are y-" He cut her off.

"1, yes I am Issei Hyoudou, 2, you my little fallen light, are a fallen angel, and 3 you are more than likely here to kill me. Are you not?" He asked with a bit of a bored tone.

She kind-of just stood there. Stupefied by what was just said. Then she shifted to her, less shy and more dominatrix looking self which made him cock a brow. "Well, it seems my info wasn't wrong. You weren't a nobody casanova." She said in a playful yet dangerous tone. And that grin of hers. Oh boy did it make him shiver slightly, in a good way.

"Oh yes. I'm much much more."

 _Oh, and did I mention one thing? Being a demon of the old world...well let's just say no, and I mean NO ONE, not god, no the dragons, no-motherfucking-asslicking-cocksucking-one, was stronger than a mid tier...and I'm Diablo dammit!_

 _...Yeah, that's kinda sums it up in a nutshell._

She smirked and threw a light spear at him. _How cute._ He thought before sticking out his hand and catching it. A brow quirked at it as her eyes shot wide open at that.

"Look lady- Actually...what is your name?" He asked, squeezing the light till it shattered.

She blinked at both the question at my show of brute force, quite honestly a human from his time could have done that. Kinda sad really. Oh how the supernatural world has fallen.

"I-I am Raynare!" She exclaimed. "And I am your executioner." _Again, cute._

"Really, then give it your best shot." He said, jumping up and onto flat ground and holding his arms open. Which allowed her to throw, three of them at him, but the moment they hit they shattered and no damage was shown on even his clothing.

"WHAT!?" She shouted in shock, and slight fear if her eyes were anything.

He smirked and mouthed something, but it reached her too late.

"My turn."

He was suddenly behind her, one arm around her waste, another gently caressing her cheek and his nose nuzzling her neck, he whispered to her. "You know...I could of killed you." He said in a, husky voice.

She was shocked, terrified, and admittedly, slightly aroused by this. It made her shudder, she stared to try and wiggle her way out of his grip but he wasn't about to budge anytime soon. "W-what are you doing to me filth!" She hissed.

His grin got wider. As he continued to simply nuzzle the back of her neck, breathing softly. "Ya know, you don't gotta try to kill me… I mean, you, me, we could go back to my, or your place and...hang-out~" He said in a slightly seductive hiss.

If she was being honest with herself. She would say that she slightly snuggled into his embrace. Even if it was strange. She could trust her voice at this point.

Then suddenly, his warming breathe and embrace were gone as her eyes snapped straight as she heard the clicking of shoes going away from her. She snapped around and looked to his back in shock.

His hand in the air waving. "Seven O'clock Sunday, the metro-station. Don't be late~" He said with a slightly chuckle as he walked away.

 _Did he, did I...did I just get a date?_ Her mind was kinda shocked by that one.

To him, it was just another day.

* * *

Sitting at the park, it was Sunday and it was about nine, the stars were slightly shining in the orange sky as the sunset. And Issei was leaned back with a girl hugging on his arm. A one, Raynare with a happy grin no her face.

For whatever reason, his warmth was addicting to this young- well, not really young as she decided to go with the more, teacher look. Showing her full body-figure while wearing the classic fleece blouse of a purple origin and a dull black skirt. Though she also wore black stockings and high heels.

In the back of her mind though, this was probably one of the best dates she's, ever had honestly.

In a shocking revelation, they went to a fancy restaurant, already paid for and everything. A movie, went and got ice cream and were now sitting in the park. He had already finished his as she was close to finishing hers.

"Shocking how the guy you tried to kill is buying you things and took you on a date ain't it?" He asked leaned back with his free arm up on the top of the bench.

"Honestly, it is. I was not expecting this at all...though I go-"

Both their heads snap, towards a new energy source, another one of light. Looking over Issei was admittedly kinda stupefied. Three people stood there and in the back of his mind he was raving.

 _Three Fallen!? Equal one of her!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE!?_

Yes, it was kinda shocking. More shocking on their side though. Raynare, was in the arms and loving on, a what they thought to be human, who she was expose to kill.

"Raynare, what are you doing?"

"Mi-"

"You're expose to kill 'em not love him!" Replied the long coat wearer.

"You know these three?" He asked her with a quirked brow.

Raynare simply nodded and looked at them sternly before a suddenly barrage of light spears hit- whelp, him. Not that they did anything. And the fact that he was now in front of Raynare blocking her from getting hit by any strays didn't help the other group, at all.

They were kinda shocked, the youngest, a maid lolita...god a really, now he HAS seen everything. "WHAT ARE YOU!?" She screamed.

He smirked brightly. "El Diablo!" He said in a cheerful tone. Almost channeling his inner naruto (or aka, inner retard\stupid.)

"You're a devil!?" Shouted Raynare in surprise, to which he looked at her and shook his head. "Not 'A' devil."

She sighed in re- "The Devil." He said with a chuckle. Lightly and continued. "I, am Diablo, lord of terror and nightmares. I am the youngest, and strongest of the three prime evils, and the only one still alive." He gave a playful bow. Knowing almost none of that made sense to the 'youngsters.' as he could call them at least, he thought.

That's when one, the tallest and admittedly foreign looking one fainted. Which made him tilt his head slightly. "Guess she knows who I am, huh...and I thought the people knew nothing of the old world." He said with a chuckle before turning to Raynare. "Ah my lovely little light. I'm afraid our date has come to a rather abrupt end. I do hope we can do this again soon my dear!"

He voiced a little over dramatic but still, it was a possibility, plus. He liked this one better than Leah's mother...what was the wretch's name again?

Ah well, no matter. He smirked and began walking away, he also spouted off his address for her to find. Not that it was hard, he lived a block away from the park.

 _These next few weeks will be very interesting…_

 _Very, very interesting..._

* * *

Now, I know what your thinking. Dev, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?

Sorry guys. Life ended up catching up with me, but really good news. I GRADUATED HIGH-SCHOOL! And I plan on updating most of my stories with in the next month with a real scheduled so YAY!~

Further more, yay for a new story that I don't think anyone will mind! R&R you know the whole drill.

Edit 10/28/16: On the note of one comment saying I need a beta. I know my friend. Also, went back and fixed a few small things like spellings.


	2. Chap 2:Devil's Tango?

Chapter 2: Devil's Tango?

Have you ever had anyone just, up and out of the blue ask you to follow them? Someone you've never once talked to in your entire life? Yeah, that's kinda how I'm feeling right now, oh wait where are my manners, (And if you didn't read the last chapter.) my name is Issei. Welp, anywho.

Yeah this blonde boy, Kiba I think his name was, just up and asked me to follow him while I, Issei Hyoudou, Diablo, Lord of Terror and Fear, Devil of the Underworld, sat in my tree, relaxing. Now please note, I have never, ever, EVER! Talked to this person once. Not a single time. Not a "Hey" in the hallway or a "Hi" out and about or even a fucking nod passing by one another.

You can guess the questions going on in my mind, and of course I can tell he's one of those, and I use this term lightly. " _Devils"_ but really his power isn't even enough to make anyone of my original family worry.

As for my response, I sat in silence for a moment before sighing and just agreeing with it and going with him. Not like they could really do anything to me.

* * *

Issei jumped up and out of the tree he was resting in and nodded to the blonde. Following him on a whim of boredom and slight interest.

Upon their little, three minute walk of silence, they made it to the old school building and went in. Opening it up and entering the old decrypted palace. Well, maybe that's a bit too strong a word for this place but still.

Upon entering the place the two found themselves facing a staircase, following Kiba further. Issei's thought trail abruptly stopped as they made it to what looked to be a office door. Kiba took a step to the side to allow Issei to both open the door and enter first.

Simply nodding to it, Issei did as he was expected for now. Playing along with their little game, he entered and found himself staring at 3 other people before Kiba re-entered the picture. The room itself wasn't bad either. Couple of couches, a desk in the back, a couple of windows. But they seem to have a love for the color red.

A red head, obviously the strongest so the leader by his guess, then a dark haired woman, she looked the oldest out of them admittedly, then finally the youngest and by the smell feline. So some sort of tiefling of a feline creature, devil, and human? A possibility but for now he'll keep quiet.

"Ah, you must be Issei." The red haired girl's voice rang out from behind a desk. "Please take a seat." With a silent nod, he decided to sit on the couch that was empty. Sitting opposite of Kiba and the white haired youngin'.

"So, Issei Hyoudou," her voice started. "Seventeen, blood type O negative, brown hair, hazel eyes." Seems they have their hands on some sort of record of his. This gave him a slight smirk as there was a LOT that was not on there.

"And someone who is obviously not a normal human." Her voice found a quite cocky tone. That made his smirk grow even further. Almost showing his bad case of anime shark teeth. His eyes snapped to her, staring into her sapphire colored eyes. He decided to fuck with her. His eyes suddenly slit as he stared at her, leaned back arms out and completely relaxed. "Is that so?" He asked in a simple tone of a uncaring voice.

She continued speaking. "Obviously. After all, not many people speak with the fallen, get attacked, then go on a date with their attacker, then scare four of them into such submission that they dare not leave that decrepit church of theirs."

"Mmm, it seems someone is paying attention to my personal life. So why is that?"

"Not every day we someone like you. A devil, with no alignment with the factions." That made him chuckle.

"Of course not. I could careless who's what." He said with a shrug. Closing his eyes and looking away showing his 'give no fucks' look to them all.

This made them share a look for a moment. "So then that makes you a stray doesn't it?" She said smirking slightly. This made him quirk his brow at her. A stray devil? That's what they thought he was. _How...unimaginative…_ Then again, this group is a bunch of children running around acting like they have power.

"And if it did?" He asked curiously. His brow was quirked at that, as he leaned back into a more, relaxed pose. As if showing. 'So what? I'm obviously stronger than you, we both know that.' with the amount of, for lack of a better term to describe it, arrogance radiating off of him to them.

Obviously agitated the redhead if the slight sudden frown upon her face said anything, not that it stayed there for long. Arrogance obviously being a two way street for devils.

Hey, he wasn't above it. He at least admits it. He's prideful about his power. It actually was one of the few things he actually had left anyways.

Anyways, she nodded towards him, or at least, that's what it looked like to any outsider, in reality she was nodding to the person behind him. Which suddenly a sword appeared to pierce his chest. Blood coating the blade as the blond swordsmen was standing behind the brown haired male. His eyes traveled down to the blade and made a questioning look.

"While I applaud your attempt, I must say, if this it, you have no wear near the power it takes to even make me slightly interested. Furthermore, if you thought this would kill me you are sadly mistaken. It only ruined both my favorite shirt, and jacket." His tone of voice was completely void of any sort of emotion, showing complete and utter boredom to the situation.

This was not something any of them expected. Now, if we are completely honest here. This would kill, well anyone. Human, devil, gods (ha, gods.) Anyone! But, this one didn't seem to even mind that he had a blade protruding from his chest, to which he slowly stood up while the blade itself was pulled out of his body.

Blood dropping to both the floor, his pants and splashing are large amount of other things before he was finally free of it.

Then, something that freaked them all out, was the hole that was there for not even a second ago. Was almost instantly gone, to which their king's instant reaction was to use her powers to try and disintegrate him. Note, keyword in that was. Try….Did not work out for her.

He stood there almost completely unaffected, well, almost. His torso was now barren for all to look at, the girls blushed, and even Kiba found himself staring at the strange amount of tightness in the muscles.

"Yeah...that won't work either. Like I said, none of you in this room, even combined, have the collective power to get anywhere near defeating me." He stated simply before sighing. "Damnit...one second." He stated before stomping his foot and he was engulfed in flames before they also quickly dissipated. His casual clothes of a leather jacket, boots, and a red shirt with the natural pilot blue flame design on it under it, plus his darkened jeans.

"Anyways….was that it? I got stuff to get to." He said looking her dead in the eyes. And her reaction, couldn't be anymore comical. Her jaw was almost literally, on the ground, then again he say that for most everyone who figure out that they can't really scratch him.

He then shrugged and began walking to the door, but stopping dead in realization, and snapping around. "You owe me a new phone!" He shouted pointing at Rias, also catching her off guard. He kept his phone in his jacket pocket on the right side of his chest. Opposite of the side that was stabbed.

"Whenever you get me a new one, come find me. I'll either be in school or out and about." He stated simply waving his hand back and forth before quickly walking out the door. A voice came out of the room but he wasn't paying attention. He disappeared quickly in almost a flash and reappeared in the park that he took that Raynare girl to.

' _Mmm, now she had an ass….'_ His perverted side came to rear it's head as he grinned slightly, before simply shrugging at the thought. He then began mindlessly wandering the park, helping people who either asked for it, or he seen in actual need of it. He even got a cat out of a tree for a couple of kids. He ended up walking back towards the fountain out of boredom after being helpful. Believe it or not Issei had a bit of a reputation for helping people at random times. He also had a bit of a reputation for being able to talk the devil out of some souls so that was also a factor to take into effect.

Anyways, there he was standing, staring into the water before taking out a 100 Yen coin and tossing it in. Staying silently as he watched it for a moment before turning around, and wouldn't you know it? He was, 'starstruck!' Bad pun I know. Sitting on his ass now, he was confused as he looked around and looked for the source of the sudden feminine moan of pain.

"Oooowwww" A slight whine came from his right as, a young nun looking girl was there trying to stand up. To which he got up and then began to help her up. "Thank you sir!" She said giving a bow. She was speaking Japanese, but it was obvious that she wasn't used to it and did not understand it all that well.

"You don't need to do that." He said in English, which made her gasp. His English was so fluent it kinda shocked her.

"Oh um, thank you sir."

"Anytime kid….you okay?" He asked curiously. To which she nodded.

"I am, but I'm still lost. You wouldn't happen to know where the local church is." To which, he was staring at it. It was on the hill...behind her. That made him look at it, then her, then back to it and point. "You mean that one?" He asked curiously.

She looked and suddenly gained an excited look upon her face. "Yeah! Thank you sir." She said quickly looking back to him and bowing.

He tilted his head and put his hand out, giving her the sign of no need for that. "Don't worry 'bout it. If you want I can take you there. About to head that way anyways." He said with a shrug. Saying high to Raynare wouldn't hurt much.

The younger female quickly nodded with an excitement he hadn't seen from people in a long bloody time.

She suddenly, almost quicker than him grabbed up the luggage bag that had feel to the ground and then his hand and began quickly leading the way towards the church. He was almost literally and comically being dragged away by a blond English nun…

There is a sex joke in here somewhere, but for the love of diablo neither He nor I for that fact can put one or the other's finger on it. Literally even I can't figure it out but I know it's there somewhere.

Well, he was right about one thing. This turned into an interesting week in his eyes.

Very interesting….

Anyways, after a few minutes of being dragged through the streets they found themselves in front of the big chapel doors. She let go of his hands and smiled at him. To which he smiled back. "By the way...the name is Issei." He said simply enough.

She then blushed and put her hand to her cheek. "Oh my, I'm so sorry where are my manners! I am Asia Argento, it is nice to meet you Issei." To which he nodded to. "You too Asia, shall we?" He asked as he went to open the door for her. The devil he may be, but a gentleman he can be. He held it open for her as she dragged her stuff in. As he walked in behind her, he noticed two of the four fallen angels. The two other girls conversing in the corner. The man nowhere to be seen, and Raynare...well...the sudden weight on his back was a strong indicator of where she was. Like a love-struck teen she had wrapped herself almost completely around him. "Issei!" She said in an almost gleeful voice.

Yep...interesting week indeed...

* * *

 **HEY ALL! I'M ALIVE! So what's new everyone?**

 **Anywho. Yep. I'm back, I was kinda in a funk, but then again fanfiction is just a hobby and I can only post as fast as I can get the inspiration to write. Which sadly has recently been lacking. I don't know but my mojo disappeared for a bit. Sorry for the short chapter, but hey! It is what it is.**

 **So, read, review if you wish, follow. It seems this story is also gaining a lot of traction like my Naruto one. Which I will be continuing. I just need to gain a little more scifi inspiration, I need to get into the mood for that one.**

 **Anyways! Peace yo! OH and before anyone complains cause I haven't gotten it yet. But I know it's coming. I'm writing this disclaimer only once, and then I'm putting one on my profile so everyone knows. I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME, or anything else to do with these things. I do not own diablo in any shape way or form. If I did I'd have a large amount of money in my pocket.**

 **Finally, later all. Hope you all have a good time and enjoyed reading this. I also would like for anyone who enjoys my writings, of this or otherwise who has stuck with me through out my very erratic update system, I would like to give all of you for that. Ya'll great people. Anyways. Later!**


End file.
